


Edgy

by BSforDays



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Knife Play, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSforDays/pseuds/BSforDays
Summary: Keith wants to tie Lance up and run a knife down his body.And of course, Lance says, "Hell yeah."





	Edgy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October, everyone! We have a season 8 release date and I am not ready oh mygod 
> 
> Written for Day 3 of Kinktober 2018: Knife Play

Chills.

All over his damn body. Keith had to bite his lip to steady himself because the very sight of Lance psychically shivering beneath the cold touch was fucking him up. Their mere position was enough to make his heart beat faster, but running the tip of a very cold and very sharp _knife_ and watching Lance responding to its touch was causing his stomach to do several backflips per second.

Lance was on his back, his vision taken away from him by the blindfold and to top it off, a pair of leather handcuffs were wrapped around his wrists, keeping him from moving. His lips were swollen and bitten from their endless make-out session before they ended up in this position, something that could be considered as a silly warm-up because it was _nothing_ compared to how Keith was feeling right now. He was sitting on Lance’s thighs, their clothed groins dangerously close, one hand on the bed to balance himself and the other holding the knife.

The only reason Keith’s hands were steady was because he didn’t want to hurt Lance – not _yet_ – as this was their first time trying this and he wanted to explore things first. Lance’s hands twisted around in their bonds, his fingers flexing before they held onto the headboard and squeezed, sighing softly through his nose.

Another shiver. Keith swallowed as he dragged the knife down the middle of Lance’s chest, watching as the muscles tensed ever so slightly before they relaxed again. It paused right above his navel before circling it in slow and lazy motions, causing Lance to let out another shaky sigh.

“This okay?” Keith breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, too scared that it was going to crack.

Lance merely hummed in approval and moved his wrists a bit so that the only sound in the room was that of the leather cuffs rubbing together, which added more to the anxious yet exciting atmosphere.

And then, daringly, Keith dipped the pointy tip into his navel and Lance’s torso trembled in response.

“’s cold,” Lance mumbled, a small frown appearing on his slightly flushed face.

This gave Keith a stupid idea, which he blamed on the fact that he just couldn’t think straight anymore. He leaned down and placed a soft and tender kiss where the knife had touched. Lance nearly jumped upon feeling the new, softer contact, but relaxed again when Keith continued to kiss him so very sweetly, nuzzling the baby hairs and mouthing against the warm skin.

Almost instinctively, he reached for Lance’s hip with his free hand to stroke the protruding bone with his thumb. He glanced over at the knife without lifting his head and put its flat side against Lance’s ribs, unable to keep his lips from curling into a satisfied smirk as Lance gasped.

“Oh my god, fuck you,” Lance sighed and laid his head back against the pillow with a small huff. “Too many things happening at once here.”

“Hmm,” was Keith’s only reply as he continued to bring the knife further up his ribs until he lifted his head so he could see it better, but not before cupping Lance’s waist with his other hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Lance sucked in a breath, his ribcage expanding as the cold metal reached his hardened nipple, fiddling more with his bonds.

A soft sound escaped and Keith pressed his lips together to keep himself under control, but familiar warmth came to life in his stomach, along with a swarm of butterflies fluttering happily and excitedly, making him want to curl up. Goosebumps appeared all over Lance’s torso and he squirmed a bit, both leaning into the touch and trying to get away from it, so Keith tightened his grip on his side to keep him in place.

“Stop moving,” he said quietly yet firmly.

Lance closed his mouth, giving him a tentative nod. “Just don’t—”

“Don’t what?” Keith slid his hand up until he could hold Lance’s other nipple, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, Lance grunting, his hips stuttering against Keith’s. Another broken groan fueled his desire and he twisted the bud a bit, letting the knife twirl around the other one. “C’mon, Lance. Talk to me.”

“F- _fuck_ ,” was all Lance brought out as he threw his head back, exposing his flustered neck and Keith resisted the urge to lean down and give him a hickey. “Don’t cut me. Feels nice. I, um— Ack, _Keith_!”

He’d pinched the nipple for the briefest moment, chuckling. “Like that?”

More tugging on his bonds and odd sounds falling from his trembling lips. Keith was starting to lose his composure, _especially_ because Lance’s obvious arousal kept brushing against his own, which wasn’t exactly helping him calm down. His hips were now rocking continuously, looking for some kind of friction and Keith practically slammed his free hand on his abdomen to keep him in place because _holy shit_.

“I _told_ you to stop moving,” he hissed, quite breathless himself.

“You’re hard, too,” Lance pointed out, the smugness very clear in his shaky voice. His wet lips turned up into a grin, easily pissing Keith off. “You’re such a—”

His voice died down instantly, mouth still open, but his jaw locked. Keith was holding the knife against his throat now, the edge barely grazing his skin and Keith shuddered, his boxers getting wet with precum because he was _that_ fucking turned on. He reached up to push the blindfold up and enjoy the shred of fear that flickered in his boyfriend’s gorgeous eyes before they squinted against the bright lights.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them breaking the silence and simply breathing in each other’s air. Keith’s hand slid down his face, the back of fingers caressing his cheek before they brushed his sweaty bangs out of the way, the knife never leaving its dangerous spot.

“Feisty but sweet,” Lance grinned again and Keith narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance. “My kinda guy.”

Keith pressed the knife a little harder against his throat and Lance tried to get away out of reflex, yet never taking his eyes off of him. “Quit bein’ cheeky. You’re the one who’s tied up here.”

Instead of using words, Lance rocked his hips and Keith nearly choked, the damp spot getting bigger. “Lance!”

“ _Hmm_?”

It was unbelievably stupid that Lance dared to be sassy in this type of situation yet so in character that Keith wanted nothing more than to cut his boxers and take him right there and then, but he had to be patient. He lifted the knife until it brushed against Lance’s parted lips, dragging down his bottom lip with its tip.  

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he whispered, pulled the knife away and kissed him.

“Yeah,” Lance uttered against his lips in between the kisses, smiling into them. “ _your_ idiot.”  

Now it was Keith’s turn to lose control over his voice as he felt Lance’s erection pressed against his thigh, the other using the opportunity to rub up against him to get some relief. He nipped at Keith’s lips, taking his upper lip between his teeth, just the way he knew he liked it, suckling for a few seconds until he was sure he’d left a mark or two, matching Lance’s.

Their kisses were getting sloppier as Keith smoothed a hand down Lance’s chest, going lower and lower until he reached his waistband, slipping under it to grab his dick. Lance gasped into his mouth and Keith smirked, pulling back so he could get a better grip, watching Lance arch his back, his abdominal muscles clenching as Keith pumped him nice and slow.

“Want me to blow you?” he asked and moved back so he was sitting in between Lance’s legs, dragging the knife over his hips and thighs as he did so.

“Yes, please,” Lance groaned, eyes shut and that small frown back on his face. He was clenching his fists, twisting them around in his bonds and Keith kissed his inner thighs to drive him even further up the wall. And it was working because Lance’s skin quivered beneath his lips, followed by some quiet whining because he was obviously getting fidgety.  

“You’d better hold still.”

Keith sat back on his knees and moved the edge of the knife to slip under the fabric of the boxer briefs, giving it a sharp tug to tear it up. There was a loud snipping noise, accompanied by Lance’s shocked yelp and Keith laughed quietly, holding his thigh just in case.  

“What the _fuck_ , Keith. You owe me a new pair,” Lance pouted, a hint of playfulness glittering behind his glaring eyes as he watched Keith cut up the rest until his erection was no longer hidden and free to lay against his stomach.

“We’ll go to the store tomorrow,” Keith responded absently, moving the torn pieces aside, making sure to keep his touch light and teasing, causing Lance to flinch at nearly every single movement. “You’re so _sensitive_ , it’s unreal.”

Lance was ready to retort, but Keith crawled over him to pull the blindfold back down. “ _Keith_.”

“I just want you to _feel_.”

And maybe because he really liked seeing Lance with a leather blindfold on, but he wasn’t gonna say that out loud _._  

When he moved back, he turned the knife so he could use the edge and drew a straight line down Lance’s chest, leaving a red trail behind. Lance failed to even out his breathing, his ribs becoming more prominent as he cried out, because Keith didn’t stop there. His journey continued until the blunt side touched Lance’s twitching cock.

Another sharp breath, followed by a whine. Keith’s own dick jerked impatiently, but his mind was way too busy enjoying Lance writhing under the knife to care about his own pleasure. It was incredibly sexy to watch Lance lose his mind; rattling the cuffs, his trembling thighs and hips following some kind of unknown rhythm and his mouth hanging open to let out shaky and uneven breaths.

“ _Keeiiith_ ,” Lance continued to whine and drew his knees together, practically hugging Keith with his legs.

“Patience yields focus,” was the dry response and Keith laughed when Lance groaned loudly and obnoxiously, not impressed by his humor.

“Dude, I swear I’m _hyper_ focused right now. Couldn’t be more in the zone, so if you could, you know— Oh, shi _— fuck_.”

Keith, had finally, _finally,_ dipped his head to wrap his lips around Lance’s dick. He’d put the knife on the nightstand during Lance’s mini rant, so he could hold his hips down with both hands, thumbs digging into the skin. He carefully licked the top, loving the way it squirmed against him before he nearly took its entirety in his mouth and that was when Lance truly _moaned._

The butterflies in his stomach tickled him some more, excited to hear that Lance was enjoying it as much as he was. Precum was already dribbling down the tip, which encouraged Keith to bob his head a few times, feeling Lance’s legs against him, desperately trying to press him closer. His ankles were crossed over his lower back and Keith stroked his side tenderly, silently telling him that it was okay.

Because of Lance’s lifted legs, Keith now had room to slip his hand down and squeeze his ass, igniting another moan and Keith’s heart fluttered. His fingers were digging into the skin, massaging the cheek with one hand while the other roamed over his abdomen, his nails leaving faint marks. At this point Lance was breathing harshly and slapping the headboard, switching between clenching it between his shaking fingers and ramming his bonds against it.

“… ’m close,” Lance breathed, clinging to the headboard for dear life and his cock throbbing in Keith’s mouth. “Keep going, keep going, _please._ ”

And then a few Spanish words slipped out. Keith was so shocked that he paused for a second, his cloudy eyes zeroing in on Lance’s sweaty face. It was so very unusual for Lance to slip into his mother tongue that Keith honestly felt _honored_ that he was allowed to witness Lance being so lost in his arousal that he forgot how to speak English.

Lance clenched his thighs around Keith’s torso a little more and this was when Keith pulled back to let his hand take over. “Let go, Lance.”

And that was what drove Lance over the edge, spurting a few times all over Keith’s hand and his stomach with a few more broken sounds.

“Oh my _god._ ” His body relaxed against the sheets, basking in his post-orgasm state and Keith smiled, caressing his thighs, drinking in the beautiful sight that lay before him. He moved up to push the blindfold back again, finding Lance’s eyes blinking tiredly up at him, his lips stretched into a happy smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Keith laughed and put a finger under his chin to guide him into another kiss. “You okay?”

“Hmm, yeah. Never thought that playing with a knife could be so hot,” Lance mumbled and followed Keith with his eyes when he reached up to untie him. “Hurry up, so I can take care of _that._ ”

To emphasize his point, Lance nodded towards the large bulge in Keith’s boxers because, for some reason, he’d manage to not come yet. The thought of Lance’s hands on him made his cock throb with anticipation and he cleared his throat awkwardly, not knowing how to respond, and focused on loosening the knot instead.

As soon as Lance’s hands were free he reached up to cup Keith’s face and pull him down into a rather needy kiss. Keith, of course, couldn’t resist and loosely held one of Lance’s wrists, using his other hand to hold his jaw. It wasn’t long before he felt one of Lance’s hand roaming over his chest until it reached his boxers. Keith huffed against Lance’s mouth, not wanting to break the kiss just yet, definitely not missing the way Lance’s trademark smile stretched across his raw lips, and sighing when Lance started pumping him.

“ _Lance,_ ” he panted and buried his face in Lance’s sweaty neck, inhaling through his nose and trying to breathe normally.

“Let me do this for you, babe,” Lance whispered and playfully nipped at his ear, making Keith grunt.

His knees turned to jelly, so he carefully laid his body down until he was half-lying on top of his boyfriend, his face still hiding in Lance’s shoulder. He gripped the sheets, his hips unconsciously grinding against Lance’s as he let out his own string of jumbled words.

It wasn’t long before Keith’s eyes rolled back, abdominal muscles clenching and fireworks firing off in the back of his head. He sunk his teeth into Lance’s shoulder to muffle his sounds because Lance’s fucking hand kept going as he spilled all over them, dragging out his orgasm.

“We made a mess,” Keith joked lamely and smiled upon feeling Lance’s chest rumbling with laughter under him.

“Totally worth it, though.” Keith pushed himself up, brushed his bangs out of his face, reached for the knife and swiped it over Lance’s sticky stomach, lifting it up to his lips and smirking as Lance’s jaw dropped. “Keith, that’s—!”

Keith didn’t say anything and simply ran his tongue over the edge of the knife, loving the way Lance couldn’t stop watching him. He licked the edge and lightly sucked on the tip until he was sure there wasn’t a single drop of cum left on it. Its dangerous point poked his tongue, sharp enough to draw blood, but he pulled it out before he could cut himself.

“Dangerous, I know,” he said casually and looked down at Lance’s wide eyes and rosy cheeks.

“And fucking hot.”

Chuckling, Keith leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Does that mean you want to try this again?”

Lance held the back of his neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write/post explicit content, so this is complete new territory for me ahhhh 
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://bsfordays.tumblr.com/)! Come yell at me about Klance and their beautiful relationship
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments on your way out~ ❤


End file.
